Harmony
by Cool Heat
Summary: What's more romantic than giving the person you love gifts like flowers and chocolates? Making a song about her, of course! [Kirino/OC/Shindou] [requested by SapphireSpade]


Shindou sat on his chair for almost an hour (most likely, it's already 6PM at his place), thinking hard and long about what to write on his notebook. You ask what is he writing and why is he writing?

It started a week ago, when an announcement was made that the school talent show was being held in a month.

**.**

_"Shindou, check this out!" Kirino exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the school talent show poster. Shindou noticed it and nodded, completely interested about it._

_"Sh-Shindou-san? Kirino-san? Are you interested in joining the talent show?" a soft familiar voice asked out of the blue._

_The two second years turned around and turned as red as a tomato to see a young girl with scarlet, waist length hair put in a long ponytail. Strands of hair framed on her forehead, the bangs covering her eyes slightly. Her violet eyes shining with wonder and curiosity as she looked at them in awe. It was Hanaraki Akara, a friend to both of the boys._

_Shindou nodded, "We are, actually!"_

_"Yeah, we joined the one last school year and we entered to sing, but we didn't win first place." Kirino said with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_"A-Ah," Akara sighed, "That's sad, but I'm sure you can win this year...!" she exclaimed in a soft voice, giving them a smile._

_"Thanks, Akara-chan. We'll try our best!" Kirino responded, confidence filled in the tone of his voice._

**.**

_"Shindou, call me crazy but I just have the greatest idea ever!" Kirino exclaimed to his friend._

_It was lunch time in school, most of the students scurried off to the canteen or ran to their friends to hang out in an area in school. But since Kirino and Shindou are best friends and classmates, they decided to stay in the classroom during lunch. They brought their homemade bento lunchboxes and opened it. The delicious scent of the food they have wavered the classroom._

_"Kirino, whoa, you're more cheerful than before." Shindou commented._

_"S-Sorry," Kirino apologized, "I just really think this idea I thought of is great!"_

_Shindou tilted his head, now curious about what his idea is, "Really? And what is it?"_

_"Why not we make a song for Akara-chan?" Kirino suggested._

_Shindou nearly spat out his drink, "WHAT?!"_

_Kirino rolled his eyes at his reaction, "Come on, let's admit...we both love her. And we can tell that she loves us back. Why not?"_

_Shindou thought and thought about it. Kirino did have a point. Ever since she started attending this school and met the young girl, he can't help but think about her from time to time. He noticed also how Kirino would do the same thing, and whenever she became a topic in their conversation at times, they would either be really eager about it or just feel flustered._

_"Hmm, I guess." Shindou responded after reflecting it, "Well, let's do it then! I mean, how hard can writing a song be?"_

**.**

And this leads to right now, where Shindou couldn't seem to think about what to write. He thought hard and long about what words to use but nothing just seems to come into mind.

That's when he noticed the vase of roses that was on his bedside table. The sweet aroma of the flower makes him feel more calm and relaxed.

He remembered something, a time where he was strolling through the gardens in the park and coincidentally, he saw Akara standing there nearby the flower bushes.

He remembered that smile she made when she greeted him, the sweet voice she made as she talked about the flowers and some knowledge about it. Realizing this, he remembered Akara telling him that roses are her favourite flowers.

"I...have an idea!" Shindou exclaimed gleefully, nearly jumping up from his seat. The brown-haired boy started writing down the lyrics of the song he thought of, containing his feelings with it.

**...**

The next day, Kirino was on his way to school a little later than his usual time of arrival. When he entered his classroom, he was greeted by a happy Shindou.

"Kirino! Good morning!" Shindou greeted with a smile on his face.

Kirino chuckled, "Jeez, Shindou, what's with you today?" he asked, wondering about the brown-haired boy's sudden change in behaviour.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I finally made the lyrics of the song! I also thought of the beat to it." Shindou explained.

"That's great!" Kirino responded, "Let's go to your house then? Teach me how to sing it! And you better learn how to play it on the piano."

Shindou grinned, "Sure, sure!"

**...**

Two weeks have past since Shindou finished making his song piece and Kirino practiced his singing to turn the song into perfection. But aside from all that, what's with Akara lately?

Another school day just ended, and Akara skipped her way out of the school building. Eager to go back home to rest her mind for a while and do the things she loves doing like practice her singing or plant in the small garden in her home. She got distracted from her own thoughts when she suddenly bumped into two figures who were walking.

The scarlet-haired girl looked up to see the familiar face of the people she's secretly in love with: Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto.

"Sh-Shindou-san! K-Kirino-san...!" she gasped with a blush forming on her cheeks. The last thing she wanted to encounter today was to see one of them, or both.

"Oh, Akara-chan, hello!" Kirino greeted the girl while Shindou waved at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you going home?" Shindou asked.

Akara nodded, "Y-Yes, obviously. Are you...?"

"Well, I am. But Kirino is going to visit my house for a few hours." Shindou explained.

That's when Akara remembered the conversation she made with them three weeks ago. Aren't Kirino and Shindou practising for the talent show? If they are, there's one thing she wants to do: listen to what they're going to sing.

"Is it for the talent show? You guys are practising for it, right?" Akara asked curiously.

Shindou and Kirino froze for a moment as the words Akara spoke escaped from her lips. They had a feeling that they know where this was going...which hopefully won't be.

"Y-Yes, why do you ask?" Kirino asked, still flustered about her question.

"I was just wondering that, may I listen to what you're going to sing?" Akara asked, smiling shyly.

They knew it, they knew she'll ask this.

"A-About that..." Shindou started to speak, but then Kirino cut him off.

"We still haven't thought of the tune of the song!" the pink-haired finished.

Akara titled her head in confusion, "But you said that you're done with the song. When you brought me home last week, you said that you're finished with the song..."

Shindou glared at Kirino whilst the said boy chuckled shyly and grinned at his best friend.

"Well, Kirino was being overconfident that time. We really need to go practice and fix the song now," Shindou stated and gave the cold shoulder at Kirino, "Right, Kirino?"

"R-Right!" Kirino responded too quickly.

Akara sighed heavily as a response, slightly depressed how she won't be able to hear the song at the moment.

"Alright, go ahead. A-Anyway, see you tomorrow!" she bid the two a farewell and started skipping her way back home.

She wondered long and hard though, how and why they were acting much stranger than usual when the topic of the song came up. And aside from that, she could hear a scream with a voice that sounded similar to Kirino's.

* * *

**Hanaraki Akara © SapphireSpade**

**i'm not the cheesiest person in the world, i'm sorry :'3 but i do hope you like it, SapphireSpade! ah, and this story can last for either two to three chapters. even if i already made the ending but i'm not posting it yet because it doesn't seem right.**

**also, i didn't get to make a cover yet. but i will...soon, when my parents aren't using the computer anymore for trip purposes.**

**aaaanywaays, please review, whether you're the requester or not, reviews from anyone are appreciated!**


End file.
